


The Blood of the Covenant

by ladyt_24



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka and Maul Teamup, Clone Wars Alternate TL, Mandalore Invasion, Siege of Mandalore, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) Spoilers, Star Wars: The Clone Wars Season 7, The Daughter - Freeform, The Son - Freeform, Why won't anyone let these two team up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26420218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyt_24/pseuds/ladyt_24
Summary: Ahsoka responds differently when Maul offers his hand. Their pasts and their destinies are intertwined.
Relationships: Darth Maul & Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	The Blood of the Covenant

**Author's Note:**

> I promise y'all this is not shipping them and they DO NOT fuck.
> 
> The title is from the oft misquoted phrase “The blood of the convenant is thicker than the water of the womb.” Meaning that those you choose your loyalty to are often stronger than obligatory familial bonds.

Ahsoka wondered if she would be the first person to be seduced to the dark side with the casual thought “why don’t I just hear the guy out.” 

They had prepared her at the temple to be tempted, by fear, anger, hate. And she had been. When she was young she was quick to act on those emotions. She was still healing from the wounds left by her exit from the order, though it was growing less frequent that she had to close her eyes, take deep breaths and release all of the swear words she wanted to scream at the council into the force.

But this wasn’t your every day temptation, this was a proposition, which, if she was honest with herself, was a pretty high honor. It wasn’t like she’d always imagined, though she supposed now that in her head, it had always looked more like one of the anti-drug PSA holos the temple showed the younglings and not this... plea for a chance to explain. Not that she’d even ever really imagined anyone would one day extend a hand to her that way, it’s not everyone who gets _personally asked_ to join the dark side.

But here she was. And the phrase that tempted her the most was _Why don’t you just let him explain?_ It echoed in her head as the words Maul had spoken about her master echoed in her ears. 

Not Anakin, never Anakin. But hadn’t he just killed someone? Of course it _was_ Dooku… She hadn’t checked on him enough after she’d gone. She hadn’t been able to bear it, she wasn’t even sure he’d want her to. She’d better check on this. Now. Just to be able to safely rule it out. She had better hear…

He sensed the shift in her resolve.

“Have a seat, my lady.” 

Ahsoka looked around. There weren’t any chairs. She sank to the ground. To her surprise, Maul also sat, about 2 meters in front of her. He took a deep breath.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

“You think… I’m the right person for this?” 

“The force brought you here. To me. It is your destiny.”

She held up a hand for a moment, silently asking Maul to give her time to search her feelings.

He really was a maniac. Had the force spoken to him, as he said? Had it come to him in his dreams, whispering that the person the arc of the war, of the entire galaxy hinged on was her master? Something rushed within her. She sensed the truth. Her eyes flew open.

She tried to steady her breathing. All of a sudden her heartbeat quickened at the prospect of overthrowing Sidious, rescuing Anakin, ending the war. This was the temptation she’d been warned about. It felt easy now, but it was too good to be true. A romanticization of their prospects at success and their places in the force.

“So you now see the truth, my lady,” Maul bowed his head slightly to her, which… okay. “And you know what is the path forward. The only path.”

Ahsoka had been lost. She had been lost for so. long. All of the darkness she had feltt had brought her strength. All of the teachings she had questioned had brought her new enlightenment. All the chances she took brought her somewhere she was needed. He was _right_ . Every choice she had made had brought her _here._

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

They meditated to form a bond. There could be no secrets between these two who sought to defeat Sidious, they would need to share their thoughts as well as their power. Ahsoka had been surprised he was so ready to show her his mind. She supposed he had almost nothing to lose. And what of her? What did she know couldn’t be shown to this crazy old man?

“This could be extremely painful for you, I am sorry,” Maul said, his popping, gleaming yellow eyes boring into hers, but almost sideways, like he’d forgotten how looking someone in the eyes was supposed to go. “A great deal of terrible things have happened, and you will have to see and feel them nearly all at once. Do you think you’re up for it, Lady Tano?”

She steeled herself and they joined hands, still kneeling on the cold, marble floors of Duchess Satine’s throne room as Mandalore, and for a moment, the whole galaxy, pivoted slowly around them.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

Still Mandalore. Still the cold marble floors of Duchess Satine’s throne room. 

Her face was soaked with tears. She had seen dark rooms and hurt, and yes, the chancellor. She had seen the eyes of Master Obi-wan, as he had slashed Maul in half on Naboo. Felt a pain so strong, so searing that it was hardly pain at all as he’d fallen. She had seen the red eyed man who had come to him in the dark. She knew of his brother, of his mother and planet and clan. She knew of Gar Saxon and his crush, and the way that, after interrogating Jesse the previous night, Maul had read every piece of intel that had been obtained about her over and over, until he had fallen asleep with her name burning alight behind his closed eyes.

She was practically a child, Maul thought. But forged of invisible steel. He had seen Plo Koon, how she had narrowly escaped slavery herself. He knew of her love for her masters, it burned him to feel such a way about _Kenobi_ but he bore witness anyway. He knew of her teenaged crushes and her green sabers, and he knew the face of the woman who had sacrificed herself so that Ahsoka might live. He knew of her fear and shame, running through the sewers of Coruscant. The way she’d dealt with the Pikes tickled him. The force had chosen well.

Their bond was forged. Lord and Lady. Not quite brother and sister, but maybe. Daughter and son. Born of the dark and light, now each with a piece of the other inside their souls. Before the galaxy had pivoted around them. Now everything ground to a standstill.


End file.
